A well system (e.g., an oil or gas well for extracting fluid or gas from a subterranean formation) can include various sensors. For example, a well system can include sensors for measuring well system parameters, such as temperature, pressure, resistivity, or sound levels. Different sensors can use different amounts of voltage to operate. For example, a temperature sensor can use 1.5 volts to operate, while a pressure sensor can use 5 volts to operate.
It can be desirable to use the same power source to supply voltage to multiple sensors. Voltage converters can be used to convert an amount of voltage output by the power source to the different amounts of voltage used by the sensors. It can be challenging to convert the voltage output by the power source to a different amount of voltage efficiently.